Trading One Blond for Another
by DM-Luvah-S
Summary: H/D SMUT! SEQUEL TO "Not Suffering the Consequences" and "Better Not Be Late" NC-17. Summary: A serious talk with Hermione leads Harry to take matters into his hands, once again. Just with a different plan this time.


**Title: Trading One Blond for Another (Part 1)**

Author: DM-Luvah-S

Pairing: Draco/Harry

Word Count: 911

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: Slash, oblivious!Harry (haha)

Genre: Porn, Romance, Humor

Summary: A serious talk with Hermione leads Harry to take matters into his hands, once again. Just with a different plan this time. 

* * *

A/N: Excuse the delay! And please tell me how you like it because I haven't written in ages. Sorry if it's a little superficial at times, I just want to get on with the plot and Drarry action to come… yay!

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Harry Potter or anyone or anything in his world belong to J.K. Rowling. I just borrowed Draco and Harry for a little fun this time. 

* * *

It was Hermione who, after all, did come to Harry. He had been quite foolish to think that his recent behaviour would escape his friends forever.

She had good reason for it, too, and when she asked Harry to sit with her, he was considering telling her for he knew he would have no reasonable explanation for how he had acted the past week.

"Harry, I am not sure how to say this" she started. Her brown eyes looked at him in concern and he shrank back into the scarlet cushions of the armchair next to the fire.

"I know it is probably partly our, mine and Ron's fault, that we don't always know what is going on with you because we could ask you more often. I am sorry but sometimes I just," she hesitated ":... forget about you and, well, You-Know-Who."

Harry just stared at her.

He had expected quite a lot but not this. A big lump in his throat started to build as he pushed himself to sit straight. He had never meant to make his friends worry like that.

"Hermione! It's really not like that…"

But his bushy-haired friend just smiled sadly and put a hand on his.

"You don't have to protect us, Harry. We're your friends! Don't think we haven't notice you disappearing lately, and, even Ron sees how nervous you are everyday. He says you don't really seem to sleep."

Carefully she bent over some more:

"Is it the nightmares again? Do you dream of _him_?"

His insides started burning and his face must've mirrored that, Harry supposed, as he saw Hermione's expression change. She looked assured now. How could she know that yes, he did indeed dream of _him _but _he _was not snaked-faced and red-eyed and the dreams were not exactly nightmares although they did put Harry in some pain.

"Hermione…" he said weakly but she stopped him by putting her fingers over his lips caringly.

"Don't say anything. This must be so hard for you! Just know we will always be there for you, Harry, no matter what! Ron told me to say, too. You know how he is when it comes to talks like this…" she smiled again.

All Harry could do was nod. 

* * *

Later that day as he sat in History of Magic with the Hufflepuffs, Harry could not shake the feeling of guilt that gnawed at his insides.

Again, he hadn't seen Malfoy since after the second 'incident' and he had wondered all weekend how the blond Slytherin managed to hide from him. At the same time, he was now on Harry's mind constantly. And his two best friends had to suffer from it.

This had to stop. And this time for good.

While nibbling on his quill, an idea shot into his dark-haired head as his eyes fell on a blonde head before him- long, blond curls streaming down a slim back belonging to Hannah Abbot.

The bell rang and Harry got up quickly, rushing after the Hufflepuff girl just to catch her in time before she exited the corridor.

"Hannah!"

She turned around in confusion.

"Yes?"

Harry stopped before her. Putting his hand behind his head he said:

"Well, I was thinking, maybe you and … I could do something this week."

He earnestly hoped she got the hint.

A few people started to whisper behind him and he knew why. Harry Potter was not really known for coming on to girls.

A nasty little voice in his head snorted meaningfully at the thought it.

Hannah Abbot had started to smile at him widely and her blue eyes sparkled at him. She looked really sweet and Harry's hopes went up. His plan might work, after all.

"Absolutely" she beamed.

"Great" said Harry quite relieved. "I'll send you an owl?"

She nodded yes and Harry smiled again, a little awkwardly but smiling nevertheless, and then turned quickly to leave the corridor where quite a few pairs of eyes were staring at him in curiosity. 

* * *

At lunch everyone seemed to have had heard the big news. Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, was dating Hannah Abbot, the Hufflepuff who had developed quite nicely in their last years of Hogwarts.

There were whispers at every table and Harry had to shake his head at how quickly rumours spread at their school, especially considering that he wasn't actually dating Hannah yet but that seemed of no interest to the other students.

Well, let them talk, Harry thought. His plan should work nicely and soon there would be no more dreams of silver blond hair and storm grey eyes. Hopefully.

Hermione and Ron would stop worrying soon and all would be well. Asides, the object of the dreams that came to often was, once again, apparently oblivious to anything that concerned Harry.

A hand patted Harry on the back and he spilled a little pumpkin juice on Ron who raised his brow approvingly:

"Not bad, mate! I was wondering if I was the only one who noticed those curves Abbot developed over summer. Rumour has it even McFidget has a special eye for her and you know how every other girl would kill for that!"

Ron winked again.

"Thanks, Ron" Harry murmured. "But I haven't even had a date with her yet"

"As if that will be long…" Ron laughed and Harry smiled lopsidedly, eyes involuntarily sliding over to the table of the Slytherins.

Someone was missing. 

* * *

TBC… if you like it! Oh, and, don't worry, more Draco-time to come! Love, S.


End file.
